Tinker Bell and the High School Darling
by LavenderRare
Summary: Jessica Petals was just a normal girl. Or, that's what she believed. She meets five new girls in her school who aren't what they seem, and they help her learn more about her past. Canon to both the books and movies.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I sat in my chair, waiting for the bell to ring signaling the start of class. Students gossiped amongst each other. I didn't join in, I'm not much for chatter. Plus, the kids here aren't the nicest.

My name is Jessica Petals, and I don't like it here in school. My mom didn't when she was my age either. I'd rather be drawing, or creating stories. But instead, I'm here, wasting my time learning about cells.

My train of thought broke after I noticed some new girls enter my class. They talked to the teacher, and as soon as the bell rang, shushed the class.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to your new classmates: Irena, Silvana, Fauna, Rose, and Bella."

Irena was a darker-skin girl, her dark hair doning a bun. She wore a yellow pencil skirt and a white polo shirt. She looked like she came from a prep school.

Silvana had almond-shaped eyes, and long, blue-black hair that went down to her hips. Her outfit consisted of blue jeans and an off-the-shoulder aquamarine sweater.

Fauna had long hair as well. Her brown hair was in a braid, much longer than Silvana's. She wore brown shorts and an orange tank top. She looked like the tomboy of the group.

Rose was the complete opposite. She had perfectly curled red hair tied half-up, and wore makeup. She also wore a red halter top and a frilly pink skirt.

Then Bella. She looked the most average of these girls. She wore her blonde hair in a ponytail, and skinny jeans with a plain green t-shirt. She didn't look like she belonged with the group of girls, yet here they all are, sitting nearby each other.

Bella turned around to study me, suddenly. I was nearly as average as she was. I have my chestnut hair in a ponytail, and my mother's blue eyes. But suddenly, she noticed my necklace.

I forgot I put it on.

It was my mother's acorn necklace. No idea why, but it gets passed down from my family. It's just an acorn on a chain.

But Bella's eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" she asked. her voice sounded jingly.

"...it's my mom's..." I said.

Bella studied me more, then whispered, "we'll talk tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I can't stop thinking about those girls. There was something odd about them. And the way Bella was interested in my necklace...

I need to ask about it.

I decided instead of walking home, I'd go to my Grandma Gwen's house. She had some odd stories about fairies and Never Land, maybe she can help me learn about weird people.

I opened the door to her house, and called out, "grandma!"

"Over here, Jess!"

I followed her voice to the living room, where she was cross-stitching fairies onto a cloth. She was really obsessed with fairies.

"Grandma, some new girls came to school, and they were weird."

She patted the spot on the couch next to her, ushering me to sit down and tell her more.

"One of them took interested in this," I held up the acorn.

Grandma studied the necklace. "You're finally wearing it!"

"Yeah, I was in a rush, and just grabbed the first necklace I could find in my jewelry box."

"Did you know this necklace was passed down from generation to generation? I once had it, myself."

"Who was the first to wear it?"

Grandma studied my face. "Your mother never told you?"

I shook my head. She just gave it to me for my tenth birthday without any words.

"This was Wendy Darling's necklace."

Wendy Darling. She was an ancestor of mine. I don't remember where in the family tree she was.

"Why is it coming from Wendy so important?"

"Why, it's the Kiss Necklace Peter Pan gave her."

Peter Pan. He's not real. He was just a bedtime story sometimes told to children. He can't be real.

"Now, tell me about the girls."

I sat back, and described each girl. When I got to Bella, Grandma's eyes widened.

"She's here! But how did she...nevermind, I think you should become their friend."

"Wait, why did you say 'she's here'?"

Grandma stood and put her cloth away. "You'll find out eventually. But it's late, child. You should return home before your mother worries about you."

I gave her a hug goodbye and left, ready to go home and think things over.


End file.
